


Cam boys

by SillyBilly (Patatarte)



Series: Spicy box [4]
Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Cam Boys, M/M, Mention of - Freeform, NovaHD - Freeform, a bit of SM relationship, as friends with benefits, hundarnova - Freeform, my boy James is a top on camera, playboy outfit, they are in a relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 09:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14352747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/SillyBilly
Summary: James is someone that doesn't love public display of affection, but he loves it behind closed doors, loves when there's a scratch of beards when they kiss, a sweet lingering touch, words that mean the world making his heart grows bigger.Everything is so much different when they step in front of the camera.





	Cam boys

**Author's Note:**

> This is just…not too nsfw but still. Not a lot of plot, and I wrote that a while ago and never continued it. If you feel like this deserve more (because i had some draft of more), give some feedback and I’ll see what I can do ! In the meantime, Enjoy !

Nobody knowing them would assume how they act behind closed doors and in front of a camera. People aren't even sure they are really something more than friends because they never act close around them.

That's just how they do. 

James is someone that doesn't love public display of affection, but he loves it behind closed doors, loves when there's a scratch of beards when they kiss, a sweet lingering touch, words that mean the world making his heart grows bigger. 

Brett accomodates him, for a lot of things. Almost everything in fact, because James is the kind that wants specific attention, a diva at times. But there's always a nice attention back, because whatever James is, he's also loving and loyal.

When it's just them two in James king sized bed, after they pushed Ein in another room, it's whiny, loud, James is noisy and asks for a lot of laugh to relax. Brett gives him that and more, enjoying these moments that means so much, because James isn't one to offer himself like that. You have to prove yourself worthy, to be trusted, to be loved and be sure you love in return. It's a gift that Brett unwraps and has to fight for each time, and it's so worth it.

It's all limbs and hair and loud gasps, it's James without any walls.

Everything is so much different when they step in front of the camera.

The friend's bedroom is like an office of a special kind. There's no real decoration except for heavy black velvety curtains. Little furnitures, a little bed, a golden throne with a red velvet seat, a laptop on a chair, a set of chains dangling from the ceiling and three tripods and three cameras. James wanted it to look better and invested for better material.

James stands here, takes care of the settings while Brett gets ready.

When they step in that room, it's like a secret code they have to follow. It's not James and Brett, it's Sir and his big boy. James used to do that thing with his friend Aleks only, but it was just a friendship with benefits that they both enjoyed until Aleks stepped aside for a while. He's still a guest from time to time, but now...Now Brett is the star. 

Sure the viewers were surprised by the change, it shifted a lot of habits, but it's fine. The most important part was that they all enjoyed it in the end. 

The first time Brett went in front of the camera, Aleks was holding it, making it more fluid while James' face appeared for the first time. He still decided to hide his eyes as much as he could, but the hair bun and his features could be easily recognizable. 

Anyways, they tried it in private and laughed all along. The second time, for the camera, they needed to be quieter. Brett was nervous, blindfolded and hands tied in his back. James hand was caressing his back to reassure him. It wouldn't be too different from what they did before. On that day, no requests, just a presentation and a show.

Aleks noded, giving them five seconds before starting the stream. James asked Brett if he was okay and the man just nodded, waiting for the show to start. He just thought of the tips Aleks gave him about being as natural as possible, not forcing anything and not keeping sounds or reactions in either.

When James' hand left his skin, Brett knew the camera started filming. 

James was talkative as usual, presenting Brett like a prize to the viewers with a voice that was weirdly so distant. James is just a sadistic dominant when they film, that's his role. Brett wasn't feeling too weird despite wearing a playboy outfit for the first time ever. Sure the thighs were strange on his skin and leg hair, but it wasn't too bad. It was almost ripped off anyways, his torso and legs were too big even for the biggest outfit they could find.

His pecs were just out of it and James touched there, his fingers trailing up to Brett's chin to force his head up and stealing a kiss. Something quiet, almost loveless, and before Brett could really react, a foot hit him behind the knees and forced him to kneel.

Luckily for him, this time James got him a carpet. 

So exposed already and nothing really happened. James kneeled behind him, hands creeping on on Brett's torso, going further down to Brett's knees. His breath was so hot against Brett's neck and he was expecting the next move but still jumped slightly when James scratched the thighs with his fingers, hard, making Brett hiss. He received a laugh in respond and a bite at the crook of his neck.

Hands were touching him, scratching, blunt nails, painful fingers digging where they could until they caught the top of the outfit and ripped it fully. Brett shivered slightly, not because the clothes got ripped off, but because James' made that low noise, a growl deep in his throat while doing it.

So weird to be the piece of attention, so different. But he loved it, and James worshiped it. One hand tugged on the collar, forcing him to tilt his head, receiving another bite that made him gasp.

"That bunny misses a tail." James said then, licking the red mark. He didn't bite too hard, he wasn't about to draw blood nor make something too painful anyways.

He moved away from Brett who tried not to whine at the lack of warmth, but did anyways. James chuckled from somewhere in the room and Brett could only hear something opening up, no, two things ?

"Big boy here is new to this, so guys cheer him up. I'm gonna go slow with him and split the camera in two. His lovely face and his even more lovely ass."

He snapped his fingers and Aleks moved quickly, changing the settings and moving the tripods while James smiled to the active one for the moment. When the change was done, James pushed Brett with his foot, making him fall on his side in a loud "oof" before James rudely moved him until he was in the position : Face down, ass up.

"Do you have any idea of how good you look ?" James asked, fingers in Brett's hair, trailing to his back, past his tied hands to his lower back.

"I don't know." A loud slap on his ass made him grunts and he started again. "I don't know, sir."

"You look so good, so, so good. I'll show you later." It sounded like a promise, and somehow Brett couldn't wait. It'd possibly be at the same time he'd get his "revenge" on James.

"Thank you, sir." 

James smiled and leaned to say something in Brett's ear, loud enough to be heard by the camera and the viewers who were already spamming hearts in the chat. 

"Don't thank me yet, big boy, I'm gonna make it even better."


End file.
